


Earth Angel 3

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Episode Related: Flight, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair Sandburg: Horny angel and his continuing battle with his hormones vs Jim Ellison<br/>This story is a sequel to Earth Angel pt 1 & 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Angel 3

## Earth Angel 3

By K9

Author's homepage: <http://internetdump.com/users/k9/>

* * *

I will never have it said that I am not a patient guy. I've sat through acceptance speeches at the Oscars every year since they started! 

But my patience with James Ellison is wearing a little thin. 

After our first smooch session, when he rescued me from Lash's attempt to bore me to death, I figured that Jim and I would just fall into bed and fuck one another stupid. 

Not so. 

When we got home, Jim mumbled something about how important I was to him and how we should 'take it slow', then he bolted up the stairs to his bedroom...alone..and hibernated. 

Okay, I can do slow. 

But, Jim Ellison gives 'slow' a whole new meaning. 

I'd had a call from The Big Guy, asking me for a report. 

So? I'm shit with the ethereal paperwork, okay? 

I was late sending in my last report on my progress in this mission..yes, yes all right, my last _seven_ reports, and he wanted to know how it was going. 

Did Jim still 'need' me? 

Yes! 

How long did I think I needed before he could handle this Sentinel stuff himself? 

Too soon to tell. 

Hey, my talent for mild obfuscation is legendary. 

So, Jim happens to walk in just as I'm on the phone. I give him some bull about it being a Professor offering me a Borneo trip. 

What do you expect? I tell him I was talking to God? 

Man, he'd have _loved_ that! 

Hellooooo padded room. 

He looks at me like I just shot his new puppy and clenches his jaw, 

muttering something about 'Doing what I gotta do'. 

Oh man, how can I even think of leaving him this way? 

Anyway, it came to pass that Jim and I found ourselves winging our way to Peru to try to save Simon and Daryl, who had been taken hostage by the bad guys. 

Don't these people _ever_ just have a normal vacation? 

I found myself leaping out of an airplane, just so I could be with Jim. And before you ask, yes, there _is_ insanity in the family, there was great uncle Mortimer who thought he was a cabbage. 

Man, everything went wrong from the start, I got hooked up in the trees... I never did get a handle on the wings, let alone a parachute! Then found myself in the _jungle_. 

Do you _know_ how much jungle humidity screws up my hair? Man, the split ends I came back with. 

Eventually, after fishing a lizard out of my pants, watched by an adorable dribbling Jim Ellison, we set off to do the whole hero thing. 

Jim's abilities were really troubling him at the time. He was finding accepting his Sentinel gifts hard and though I had done my best to ally his fears and help him channel them, there's only so much that even an angel can do. Jim had to learn to accept himself, before he could truly embrace the talents The Big Guy had given him. 

We both sat by the campfire that night. Jim had that far away look on his face as we talked, and I had a hard on that was threatening to burst through my pants at any moment. 

With the light from the fire, you can see in the shadows, the planes of muscle working as he gritted that beautiful strong jaw. 

Man, I lo...really like this guy. 

He suggested that we get some rest and I made a cheap remark about me 'resting on his dick a while', which just made him blush and growl at me. 

He really shouldn't do that...now I'm panting! 

I'm not sure what happened with Jim that night, The Big Guy insists that _He_ had nothing to do with it, no visions, no burning bushes, none of that shit. But _something_ happened and Jim came to terms with what it was to really be a Sentinel. 

Once he embraced his unique abilities, we finally got the hero stuff out of the way, saved Simon and Daryl and headed home. 

Home. 

Shit, that's _really_ is how I see this place now. 

I'm sitting looking around the loft and like a proverbial thunderbolt, it hits me. 

This is no longer a 'mission'. 

It's about friendship. 

For the first time, I look at Jim Ellison and I _see_. 

I see a beautiful man with a tender heart and a special gift, but most of all I see my _friend_. And it scares the living daylights out of Blair Sandburg: horny angel. 

When Jim suggested that I should ring the Professor back, I tell him that I've made my decision, that I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here... with him. I wish you could have seen the look on his face, that expression of pure, unadulterated joy and relief. 

Oh hell...I _like_ this guy, _so_ much! 

We wander out onto the balcony and I can't help but indulge in a little 'Ellison adoration fest'. I tell him how wonderful he was out there in the jungle. 

So primal. 

So controlled. 

So damned sexy that I come just thinking about it! 

He smiles and tells me that we should just be glad to be home. 

Home. 

Definition: Where ever Jim Ellison is. 

As we wander back into the loft, Jim thinks that I don't see his spirit guide perched up on his bed. Like you can miss over two hundred pounds of jaguar? 

I just hope the damned thing hasn't left hair all over the place again, I'm going to be coughing up fur balls for a week! 

Just as I reach us another beer from the fridge, I hear Jim's voice. 

"Blair?" he whispers. 

Shit, he did it again. The knees tremble and my nervous system becomes sludge central. 

"Yeah, Jim?" I answer using my most macho voice. 

"Thanks for coming with me, I just want you to know how much it meant to me to have you there," he says. He's up close behind me, I can feel his body heat. 

"That's what friends are for, man," I say trying to be _so_ cool. 

"You've gone way beyond that for me," he slides his arms around me and gently kisses the back of my neck. 

Oh hell. 

"I love you, Blair," he's whispering in my ear. 

No, no, no, no, no! 

"Jim, I..." for the first time in my life..and death, I'm speechless. Because the only words I want to say, I can't...ever. 

"It's okay, I know you're not big on commitment and a guy as beautiful as you can do a lot better than me." 

I swing around in his arms, I just can't let him go on saying those things, because they're not true. If there was any way.. _any_ way... "Don't say that," I snap, then as the hurt in his eyes penetrates my very soul, I look up and smile, "Don't put yourself down that way. You are a wonderful, handsome, sexy guy," I check my watch briefly, "Who should be in bed right now." 

I give him the look. 

The 'Sandburg' look. 

It's never failed me in over a century, so come on Jim Ellison, don't ruin my record now. 

A grin spreads across his face and he leans in and kisses me. 

Who am I again? 

Oh yeah. 

He takes me by the hand and pulls me towards the stairs. 

Do you know that it takes exactly three point two seconds to hurtle up the stairs and fling yourself onto Jim's bed? 

No? 

Well, it does. 

And it takes me exactly two seconds to rid myself of the annoying encumbrance of jeans and two shirts. I narrowly missing doing the sex god before me a mischief as I hurl my sneakers through the air in wild abandon. 

Then... I'm ready. Man, I am _so_ ready. 

He smiles, that 'he's so cute' smile and gently lowers himself down on top of me, a hand softly brushing across my chest, just enough to ruffle the hairs and make me shiver with pleasure. 

"You are _so_ beautiful," he whispers, as his lips close across mine and the taste of Jim Ellison explodes in my mouth. 

If angels could die, I'd be pushing up the daisies right now. 

His fingers slowly work their way up until they tangle in my hair, slipping through, massaging my scalp. Pulling me even closer, his lips try to devour me. 

"I want you, Blair," Jim whispers. 

"Hell, _take_ me man, I'm yours!" I groan. 

Jim laughs softly, "What did I do to deserve you?" he asks. 

"You screwed up big time," I smile, knowing that it's not far from the truth. 

"Do I have to _keep_ screwing up in order for you to stay here?" he says with a grin. 

Oh Jim, if only you knew. If only I could tell you. If only you could see what's in my heart. 

"'Fraid so," I joke back a little sadly, wishing that it really was a joke and that I was just a normal guy, with a normal life who could love Jim Ellison as much as he needs and deserves. 

"Okay," Jim slides down and sucks in my nipple...I almost lost it. 

You would think after one hundred and forty seven years, I'd know how to control myself, but I'm a martyr to my hormones. 

"Ah, Jim!" I gasp, but he continues with his delicious assault. He's working his way down my body, kissing, licking, biting.. _worshipping_. 

I can't think any more, I just want to freeze this moment for eternity, never moving forward, never witnessing another sensation but the ones I'm experiencing right now. 

Oh 'Satan and all his depressingly ugly fallen angels'!, he's just swallowed my cock whole, he's teasing it with his tongue, playing with me. 

Jim Ellison...You old dog, you've done this before. 

Man, and I thought I knew _everything_ about you? 

I can feel the sensation building, screaming through my nervous system like wildfire, and best of all, with my empathic abilities turned up, I can sense what Jim's feeling too, the pleasure, relief, desire.. the naked, feral passion. It doesn't take me long, I'm so close that I grab his head, trying to pull him closer, never wanting to leave that wonderful, warm, wet heaven. 

Yes, I do him a little ear damage at the same time, but it will heal. 

I can hear bellowing and screaming and I realize that it's me, I sound like a bear in the mating season and with a final shout I come fast and furiously, my world stops turning and civilisation stands still. I hear Jim follow close behind. Sinking down, resting his head on my belly as all muscle tone fails and with a tender kiss to my navel, he whispers 

"Thank you." 

Thank _me_? Holy shit, I'm the one who should be blessing deities for what just happened. 

Man, I'd sit through the director's cut of 'Waterworld' just for one kiss from this guy. Because I.... 

I... 

Oh man. 

* * *

End Earth Angel 3.


End file.
